Wild Child
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Loki and Maren spent a majority if their childhood together. It is not until Maren is stripped from Asgardian life and thrown into the chaotic world of the Wild Realm do they learn how much they mean to one another.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Loki, wait up!" a wild, young boy's voice rang out down the alleyway, calling into Maren's little ears.

"It's tag, Thor! I'm not supposed to wait up!" a dark haired boy called back but his voice was closing in on Maren as she leaned against a pillar, making another craft figure for her collection. She turned about the pillar to see where the voices were coming from and the dark haired boy ran into her, blowing the two over. The two laughed and smiled at each other.

"Watch it," Maren laughed.

"Sorry," the dark haired boy looked at her with a sad, bewildered face.

"Tis alright, I suppose. I'm Maren," she stood, helping the boy to his feet.

"Loki," the boy smiled.

"Son of Odin?" Maren's expression was unchanged. The boy nodded. His icy blue eyes did not stray from her lovely lavender ones. The blonde boy caught up to them, slightly out of breath.

"Who is this?" the blonde boy looked over Maren judgmentally as she wore very casual clothes with only a shoulder plate of armor.

"Brother, this is…" Loki let her introduce herself.

"Mare. My name is Maren," she half curtsied, only feeling obligated.

"I am Thor. It is nice to meet you," his eyes were lost in the tangles of her unruly, white waves of hair and thus his though trailed off, "Loki, shall we race back to father?"

"Come play with us?" Loki turned back to Maren with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sure!" Maren smiled brightly, throwing her craft figure over her shoulder and following the two boys. She caught Thor looking back at them smiling with his final approval.

The three ran up the steps of the palace. At the top stood Odin, a strong and overpowering figure to be sure and intimidating to Maren to the point that she fell behind the two boys.

"What's wrong? It'll be fine! Trust me!" Loki looked back to her, holding out an encouraging hand. Maren took his hand and the two finished climbing the stairs, facing with Odin, himself.

"And who is your new friend, Loki?" Odin looked upon his son with hope.

"This is Maren, father," Loki looked from Odin to Maren excitedly as though he had found a rare find.

"Daughter of Vidarr?" Odin was, in fact, pleased with Loki's find of a new friend. Maren nodded and curtsied in affirmation and respect.

"You will make Asgard proud one day, wild child," Odin gave out a hearty laugh.

"I only hope so, my lord," Maren recited, "Going to the Wild Realm is a great tradition to test my family's strength and a great honor.

"Now, the two of you go play, I must speak with Thor for a bit."

"Yes father," Loki took hold of Maren's hand again and led her into the palace, the two smiling with delight.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Wild

Chapter 2: Out of the Wild

"Welcome back, Lady Maren," Heimdall's voice was warm and welcoming as it was the first voice Maren had heard since the day she left for the Wild Realm.

Maren looked to him with strong, decisive, angry eyes and she walked across the Bifrost Bridge, shortly follow by a menacing warg. Her steps were hard and certain but quiet as she walked across the bridge. At the end of the bridge, her father was waiting for her with a fear stricken face when he had spotted the beast.

"What have you done, bringing that monster to our home?" her father's voice was scornful as he was preparing to attack the beast.

The warg growled, baring its fangs, dripping with saliva. Its dark beady eyes were fixed on the hostile.

"Father, this is Gunner. He is family," Maren stood between the beast and her father.

"You've tamed the beast?"

"Not tamed…Befriended…gained respect of," Maren held her head high in accomplishment. She looked at her father with contempt, a kind of suppressed anger. Her father noticed this and decided to break the tension by moving closer to give her a hug.

"Welcome home!" Maren gave into the hug, which she fell into. She had grown much taller since the last time she had seen her father, and almost looked as though she was no longer related to him. Her white hair hung in a long braid, tied at the end with bark strands and was caked with blood and dirt, as was the rest of her. She had filled out her woman's body by now, a full grown woman looking no older than a determined late-twenty something in human years. Her clothes were torn, patched and worn, with a leather belt that holstered two daggers. On her back she carried a handcrafted bow and a quiver of three arrows remaining.

She looked past her father, up to the palace of Asgard, breathing in for a heavy sigh of much awaited relief.

"Let's get home. We need to clean you up and ready you for the party. Your mother awaits you," her father brought her along, into town where she received a mixture of looks ranging from fear to reunited welcome. They passed through alleyways and marketplaces until they finally came upon the doorstep of Maren's old home. Gunner sat outside the door, circling and laying down as a guard. When she entered, she found her mother slunk in an armchair with sad, dying eyes but a hopeful face that lit up when she saw her daughter.

"My dear! Come closer, closer now. My eyes are failing me and I wish to see how my daughter has changed," her mother's words melted her heart and she felt like a child once again, before the terror of the Wild Realm had altered her in every way.

"I'm here, mother," Maren took up the old woman's delicate, fragile and wrinkling hands. Her eyes welled up but she would not let her mother see weakness.

"You are beautiful," her mother stated with much admiration, taking up her bloodstained braid and observing it.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Maren. You're party will begin this evening. I want you to look perfect for the eyes of our King," her father led her into the bathroom and sat her down beside the mirror, nearly having to tear her away from her mother's side. She looked at herself with great disgust. She no longer blamed the people of Asgard for curling a lip at the sight of her. She dipped her hands into the wash bin and attempted to wash out the blood on her skin and in her hair. The red dripped onto the floor with small splatters. It felt as though no matter how hard she scrubbed, the blood washed out but the stains remained deep inside as did their effects. She let out her braid, allowing the hair to separate in a crusty mess. Maren took up the brush along the shelf to the right of the mirror and began brushing out the ancient knots.

"The bathwater is hot, so jump in now, Maren," her father peeked his head around the door to tell her before closing it. Maren nodded in acknowledgement, beginning to unclothe. She stepped into the bath, letting the steam melt away her fears. She could not remember the last time she had a proper, hot bath. She closed her eyes, sinking into the water, letting it come up to her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly, letting out another sigh of relief. This seemed almost like a dream to her. She was not home. It didn't feel like home anymore. She straightened up suddenly, causing a disturbance in the water, slipping out of the sides and onto the floor. She had let her guard down, which was uncommon for her now.

"Hurry up, Maren. You're going to wrinkle her hands if you stay in there too long," her father called from behind the door. She looked at her hands, observing the wrinkled that her father warned her of. She found it funny that that is what she should be worrying about.

Maren stood, gathering the towel that lay on the floor outside the bath. Both feet were out of the tub when she slipped on the water that had escaped from before. She landed with a loud slap, her naked body pressed to the cold floor.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Fine," Maren's words snapped unintentionally, causing her father to retreat in fear for a moment.

"I set your new clothes in the cabinet. Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Maren got back to her feet cautiously, turning toward the cabinet behind her and opening it to reveal a dress that looked as though it were made of blue silver and glittered in the light. Much of the fabric was shear. It was sleeveless and long and felt like silk. Maren stroked it for a while, admiring the fabric as it looked as though crystals were embedded in it. She slipped it over her shoulders and tied the sash around her waist. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection, though it did not seem as though she was looking at the same person. She stared at herself as she began braiding random strands of her hair. A knock on the door suggested her father.

"Do you like it?" her father whispered, anxious to hear her judgment.

Maren opened the door with a smile beaming on her face.

"I love it, Father. I look like a princess."

"You are a princess," his words were weak, almost a whisper so that she would not hear, "Shall I escort you, my lady?"

He held out a hand and gave a little bow. Embarrassed, Maren took his hand and curtsied in agreement. He led her out the door and Maren signaled for Gunner to follow.

"You're not going to bring the beast, are you?"

"It's Gunner, Father. And yes, I am. He's sure to turn some heads," Maren patted the warg's enormous muzzle with a hearty strength.

"You'll turn heads enough."

"I don't want them to look at my body, Father. I want them to see what I've accomplished while in the Wild Realm. Gunner will prove my worth and gain me the respect I deserve, not the body that I've grown into. That is of no importance to me," Maren scowled at her father.

"I'm sure you're likely to impress one of Odin's sons," Vidarr decided to save himself.

"Enough, Father," Maren had had enough. She had enough of the beauty treatment and had enough of being treated like a child. Neither spoke on their way up the steps to Odin's palace until they reached the top where they met a crowd of people. Not all of Asgard had shown up, only friends and family had shown, all dressed in glorious ball gowns.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of The Wild

Chapter 2: Out of the Wild

"Welcome back, Lady Maren," Heimdall's voice was warm and welcoming as it was the first voice Maren had heard since the day she left for the Wild Realm.

Maren looked to him with strong, decisive, angry eyes which softened when she looked into his bright, firey eyes. Her eyebrows creased into a sad look and forced an even sadder smile as tears were tightly held back. She would not say a word and instead continued walking across the Bifrost Bridge, shortly followed by a menacing warg. Her steps were hard and certain but quiet as she walked across the bridge. She held her hand almost uncertainly against the warg as she walked down the lengthy bridge. At the end of the bridge, her father was waiting for her with a fear stricken face when he had spotted the beast.

"What have you done, bringing that monster to our home?" her father's voice was scornful as he was preparing to attack the beast.

The warg growled, baring its fangs, dripping with saliva. Its dark beady eyes were fixed on the hostile.

"Father, this is Gunner. He is family," Maren stood between the beast and her father.

"You've tamed the beast?"

"Not tamed…Befriended…gained respect of," Maren held her head high in accomplishment. She looked at her father with contempt, a kind of suppressed anger. Her father noticed this and decided to break the tension by moving closer to give her a hug.

"Welcome home!" Maren gave into the hug, which she fell into. She had grown much taller since the last time she had seen her father, and almost looked as though she was no longer related to him. Her white hair hung in a long braid, tied at the end with bark strands and was caked with blood and dirt, as was the rest of her. She had filled out her woman's body by now, a full grown woman looking no older than a determined late-twenty something in human years. Her clothes were torn, patched and worn, with a leather belt that holstered two daggers. On her back she carried a handcrafted bow and a quiver of three arrows remaining.

She looked past her father, up to the palace of Asgard, breathing in for a heavy sigh of much awaited relief.

"Let's get home, you look tired. We need to clean you up and ready you for the party later tonight, maybe get you some sleep. Your mother awaits you," her father brought her along, into town where she received a mixture of looks ranging from fear to reunited welcome. The city was still quiet as it was only morning. They passed through alleyways and marketplaces until they finally came upon the doorstep of Maren's old home. Gunner sat outside the door, circling and laying down as a guard. When she entered, she found her mother slunk in an armchair with sad, dying eyes but a hopeful face that lit up when she saw her daughter.

"My dear! Come closer, closer now. My eyes are failing me and I wish to see how my daughter has changed," her mother's words melted her heart and she felt like a child once again, before the terror of the Wild Realm had altered her in every way.

"I'm here, mother," Maren took up the old woman's delicate, fragile and wrinkling hands. Her eyes welled up but she would not let her mother see weakness.

"You are beautiful," her mother stated with much admiration, taking up her bloodstained braid and observing it.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Maren. You're party will begin this evening and we want you looking your best and you could use rest, I bet," her father led her into the bathroom and sat her down beside the mirror, nearly having to tear her away from her mother's side. She looked at herself with great disgust after her father left, closing the door behind him. She no longer blamed the people of Asgard for curling a lip at the sight of her. She dipped her hands into the wash bin and attempted to wash out the blood on her skin and in her hair. The red dripped onto the floor with small splatters. It felt as though no matter how hard she scrubbed, the blood washed out but the stains remained deep inside as did their effects. She let out her braid, allowing the hair to separate in a crusty mess. Maren took up the brush along the shelf to the right of the mirror and began brushing out the ancient knots.

"The bathwater is hot, so jump in now, Maren," her father peeked his head around the door and then closed it quickly again. Maren nodded in acknowledgement, beginning to unclothe. She stepped into the bath, letting the steam melt away her fears. She could not remember the last time she had a proper, hot bath let alone had a moment where she did not find herself fearing for her life. She closed her eyes, sinking into the water, letting it come up to her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly, letting out another sigh of relief. This seemed almost like a dream to her. She was not home. It didn't feel like home anymore. She straightened up suddenly, causing a disturbance in the water, slipping out of the sides and onto the floor. She had let her guard down, which was uncommon for her now.

"Hurry up, Maren. You're going to wrinkle your hands if you stay in there too long," her father called from behind the door. She looked at her hands, observing the wrinkles that her father warned her of. She found it funny that that is what she should be worrying about.

Maren stood, gathering the towel that lay on the floor outside the bath. Both feet were out of the tub when she slipped on the water that had escaped from before. She landed with a loud slap, her naked body pressed to the cold floor.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Fine," Maren's words snapped unintentionally, causing her father to retreat in fear for a moment.

"I set your new clothes in the cabinet. Your sleep wear is in there as well, so put that on so you can take a quick nap."

Maren got back to her feet cautiously, turning toward the cabinet behind her and opening it to reveal a dress that looked as though it were made of blue silver and glittered in the light. Much of the fabric was shear. It was sleeveless and long and felt like silk. Maren stroked it for a while, admiring the fabric as it looked as though crystals were embedded in it. She pushed it aside to reveal a very comfortable set of sleeping robes. She slipped them over her shoulders and tied the sash around her waist. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection, though it did not seem as though she was looking at the same person. She stared at herself as she began braiding random strands of her hair. A knock on the door suggested her father.

"Do you like it?" her father whispered, anxious to hear her judgment.

Maren opened the door with a smile beaming on her face.

"I love it, Father. I'll look like a princess."

"You are a princess," his words were weak, almost a whisper so that she would not hear, "Now off to bed, will you?"

Maren had not forgotten where her room was, though the house seemed much smaller than she remembered. She opened the door to her room to reveal everything the way it was before she had left. Maren pushed back the bed sheets and lay down on the mattress. She could not believe it was real. Everything around her seemed too good to be true but she was home, now. She was home.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

"Shall I escort you, my lady?"

Vidarr held out a hand and gave a little bow. Embarrassed, Maren took his hand and curtsied in agreement. Maren's dress billowed behind her as she walked. The sash tied around her waist swished back and forth in rhythm of her walk. The sky had turned dark, shining with the brilliant stars. Vidarr led her out the door and Maren signaled for Gunner to follow.

"You're not going to bring the beast, are you?"

"It's Gunner, Father. And yes, I am. He's sure to turn some heads," Maren patted the warg's enormous muzzle with a hearty strength.

"You'll turn heads enough."

"I don't want them to look at my body, Father. I want them to see what I've accomplished while in the Wild Realm. Gunner will prove my worth and gain me the respect I deserve, not the body that I've grown into. That is of no importance to me," Maren scowled at her father.

"I'm sure you're likely to impress one of Odin's sons," Vidarr decided to save himself.

"Enough, Father," Maren shouted. She had had enough of the beauty treatment and had enough of being treated like a child. Neither spoke on their way up the steps to Odin's palace until they reached the top where they met a crowd of people. Not all of Asgard had shown up, only friends and family, all dressed in glorious ball gowns.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely not," Maren shivered but she kept her head held high and walked with certainty, able to hide her fear.

"At last! She arrives! The guest of honor, Maren, daughter of Vidarr!" Odin's voice boomed across the hall, causing everyone to turn toward Maren and begin applauding. There were many faces that she knew: Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Thor stood beside his father, taller and more built than she had left him so long ago.

Gunner reached the hall behind them, startling many of the party-goers, a few wielding their weapons to prepare to attack. The warg growled in response but Maren laid a hand on his side to calm him. Thor smiled, letting out a little laugh at the creature's arrival.

"It's okay, Gunner. We can do this. We'll be fine," Maren assured him. The beast ceased his growling while the party-goers sheathed their weapons. Maren, Vidarr and Gunner made their way across the hall through the crowd of people to Odin. Maren could hear whispers.

"What is that thing?"

"Is that her pet?"

"She certainly has grown up."

"She looks lovely."

The words made Maren blush in embarrassment. They reached Odin who opened his arms to her taking her in with an unreserved hug.

"Your presence has been greatly missed in these old halls and your return is most welcome. Please, enjoy your party. Mingle, and soon we will head off to feast," Odin looked down at her with great pride. Maren returned the look before turning to Thor.

"It is very good to see you again, Maren," Thor hugged her.

"It's good to see you, too but…where is your brother?" Maren's eyes darted across the room for Loki's slicked back dark hair and his harsh blue eyes.

"He'll be here," Thor eyes, too, searched for his brother. When Maren brought her attention back to him he brushed off his angry expression and smiled brightly.

"Shall we mingle, as my father says?" Thor's hand guided her waist back down to the audience. The two joined the group, smiling gratefully for their attendance but the faces were turned away, engrossed in their own conversations. Gunner pushed his way past the crowds to catch up with Maren. Maren smiled and hugged the beast's muzzle with an arm.

"He's quite an amazing creature and has seemed to take a liking to you," Thor commented, eyeing Gunner with a respect.

"He is a good friend," Maren beamed at Gunner, scratching behind his ear.

"He is magnificent! How did you come past him in the Wild Realm?" Sif butted into the conversation.

"Yes! This is a story that must be told!" Volstagg joined the group, shortly followed by Fandral and Hogun.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it," Maren scooted away from the group, turning toward a side hallway.

"Maren, please come back!" Vidarr noticed her rushing off. Maren looked up to where she was fleeing to. Her eyes found the icy skies of Loki's eyes. She halted, throwing her braids over her shoulders. She was frozen to the spot, unsure of how to react as was he, so it seemed. His eyes widened, lips slightly parted. A small smile grew across his face as he looked at Maren with creased eyebrows that made him look sorrowful. There was sadness in his eyes as though he had been emotionally hurt by her appearance.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I-," Loki could not get the words out as Maren ran into his arms, flinging herself onto him and wrapping her arms over his shoulders, "Well, then. I've missed you, also," he laughed, returning the hug.

"Where've you been?" Maren spoke into his shoulder, refusing to let go.

"I could ask you the same thing," Loki laughed.

Maren pulled away looking sad, "Really Loki…Where were you?"

"I-I'll talk with you later tonight…We have company," Loki looked up with a serious face at the group that started to swarm in their direction.

"Brother! It is about time!" Thor patted Loki on the back with a strong hand, "The feast is about to start. Come!"

The group oozed its way to the dining hall where food had flooded the golden table. Everyone took their seats, Loki across from Maren, Vidarr to her left, Thor to her right and Odin at the head of the table.

"Everything looks delicious," Vidarr smiled, digging in.

"Eat, Maren!" Thor spoke through a mouthful of food.

Maren looked up and down the table, at the people and the food. She had not seen so much food in one place for a long time nor so many people. She smiled at them all, turning back to Loki who she noticed was watching her in amusement. Her smile got bigger when she caught him smiling at her and she turned away, blushing. She could not understand why, though. Everyone was laughing and conversing with one another around Maren. She listened on their conversations over battles and politics, fashion and far away realms. Thor was becoming restlessly drunk beside her.

"You know, Maren, you are definitely not the raggedy little girl I once played alongside when we were young. Look at you! Look at you, now! You are stunning! Beautiful!"

"And you are drunk," Maren replied snidely. Everyone laughed at her joke as Thor receded.

There was a sudden clamor at the head of the table as Odin clanged his fork to his goblet of ale and the room went quiet.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here this evening," Odin stood gaining the entire table's attention, "to honor our brave and beautiful Maren, daughter of Vidarr who has returned to us today from the Wild Realm after being there for a very, very long time."

The room laughed at this. Maren, however…did not.

"I would like to congratulate Maren for her great accomplishments in the Wild Realm and coming back with a warg!" Odin continued. Maren turned behind her, watching Gunner sleeping as his tail brushed against her legs.

"Maren," Odin looked down to her, "Before you had left, I felt you were like a daughter to me with no disrespect to your family, of course. You have come back to us now and I want you to know that you are always welcome in the palace of Odin and that even if you have changed since going away to the Wild Realm, you are still like a daughter to me. So…enjoy this day that is yours, Maren and may you live a long and happy life, my dear."

As Odin sat, the rest of the table clapped except for Maren who blushed and hid her face beneath her hair. She looked up at Loki, who winked at her when he knew he had caught her eye. She smiled slightly. Music suddenly started from the orchestra behind Odin. People stood in pairs as they made their way to the open space beside the long dining table. People began to dance. Maren was entranced by their movements as dress gowns flowed like silk in the rhythm of the music. The women were elegant and she had only hoped at that point someone had taught her how to dance.

"How 'bout a go?" Loki's voice startled her from behind. She turned to see him…and Gunner at an aggressive stance, rearing to growl and his eyes focused on the tall unknown.

"I've no idea how to dance," Maren laughed.

"Couldn't be too hard, now can it?" Loki held out his hand.

"Come now, Maren! Do not disappoint my brother! He's only waited his whole life for you to come home!" a drunk Thor butted into their conversation.

Maren stood, taking Loki's hand. Gunner started to growl.

"Gunner, stop that! Go back to sleep," Maren brushed the creatures face before walking off to the dance floor.

Loki took Maren's waist once they made it to the open floor and the two began to dance most effortlessly with Loki leading Maren gently.

"Is he always like that?" Loki asked.

"He's just jealous," Maren laughed.

"Are you enjoying your party?"

"Honestly…"

"I thought not."

"I missed you."

Loki's smile was hesitant and sweet as he looked down at their synchronized footsteps. He was blushing and Maren saw it. He looked back up, his eyes meeting hers with an intense stare.

"You have no idea," the words escaped between the breathy laughter.

"Let's get out of here," Maren stopped.

"What?"

"Let's ditch this place. I've almost forgotten the palace and its halls. Let's go on an adventure!" Maren's voice was almost childish in nature, her eyes brimming with excitement and an eager lightheartedness. Loki took up her hand in his and the two snuck off unnoticed, smiling slyly.

They rushed down the empty hallways, turning into a round room that had towering ceilings where their quiet laughter travelled and got lost. Loki stopped suddenly in the room, looking up at the ceiling and smiling as he panted from running. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Maren watched him a ways off. She walked toward him.

"I've so many questions, Loki. How so much has changed…and some things have not…" Maren was in arms-length from him, "I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning, would be nice," Loki did not take his attention away from the ceiling, his neck stretched back, revealing the delicate dip in his collar bone. Her eyes traced the edges of his face.

"Had you forgotten me?" Maren's smiles faded and Loki brought his attention back down to her.

"Not a day. Even if I tried, I could not," Loki responded, his eyebrows creased into frustrated wrinkles.

"Then why were you late?" Maren's frown only increased with his response.

"I-I was scared," he looked at her, concerned, "How was I to know if you were to come back to me? Many a day I believed you to be dead and I tried to force myself to move on. So many years had gone by…I…only missed you more each day that passed."

Loki looked down with sad eyes, only to retreat his gaze back to her lavender eyes. His eyebrows had changed direction making him look almost pathetic. Maren moved closer, placing a soft hand on the right side of his face with great delicacy as she felt him almost break under the pressure of her hand. He closed his eyes, drinking in the moment.

"I've spent many a lonely year thinking I would not see this face again and I will not let it escape me," Maren slowly stood up on her toes, leaning her face up toward his. Her lips pressed gently against his. Loki reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around her waist, pulling her in. Her body was pressed against his as their lips greeted each other with care. Their overwhelmed hearts raced to the distant music heard back in the dining hall. The two separated, keeping their eyes closed and held on tightly to the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Promises

**Chapter 5: Promises**

After Thor's interrupted ceremony, Maren walked through the palace with Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother who she hadn't spoken to since she had gotten back. She wore warrior's armor, now. Her silver metal plated armor was made by her hand and specified to her liking, allowing her to make quick and fluid movements as the metal left her joints free and exposed. The armor was light in weight, as well, but still sturdy.

"How have you been adjusting since you've gotten back?" Frigga's words were kind, soft and concerned.

"It's been difficult," Maren frowned.

"I couldn't imagine, dear," Frigga smoothed Maren's hair down with a cautious hand as though Maren would snap at her like a wild animal.

"Everything is so different here compared to the Wild Realm. I was a little overwhelmed at first. Loki's helped me try to get things back to way they were, but…"

"Nothing can go back the way they were, am I right?" Frigga frowned at the poor child.

Maren shook her head.

"You can only move forward, my dear Maren. Our king may say that you are still like a daughter to him, but he no longer knows the woman you've become," Frigga's eyes began to fill with tears, "And nor do I…"

The words cut deep into Maren from the woman who acted almost like another mother to her during her childhood.

"I'm sorry to tell you these things, dear. Don't worry. You will find your way back to Asgard in time and you will find your way back to us as well. We missed you very much…all of us," Frigga stopped to give Maren a very heartfelt hug, "You've no idea how happy you've made some of us with your return. You were so important to Thor…and Loki."

The two made it to a small balcony that overlooked all of Asgard. Frigga let Maren walk on without her, though, getting ready to leave.

"Loki tried so hard to forget you. Your absence broke his heart," Frigga looked away in despair and walked off with sad footsteps.

Maren looked out at Asgard with awestruck eyes, taking in the copper and gold colors of the city that shined in the light. She could hear footsteps from behind her. She turned to see Loki walking up cautiously behind her. She turned her attention back to the city.

"I've never noticed how beautiful Asgard was before," Maren said.

"Quite stunning, I agree," Loki answered as he came up beside her, kissing her gently on the cheek which caused her to blush.

"How is Thor?" Maren finally tore her attention away from the view and looked over at him.

"He was quite upset. Father will not allow him to march into Jotunheim and kill Laufey for his treachery," Loki's voice had a bit of laughter.

"How very…Thor," Maren laughed alongside Loki. His laughter, however, subsided after a while.

"Which is probably why he plans to disobey father's orders and go to Jotunheim anyway to pursue Laufey anyway."

"What!?" Maren's anger rose.

"It's stupid, I know, but you know Thor. He's stubborn and he's walking-"

"Straight into war! If he attacks Laufey he puts everyone in Asgard in danger all because a few of Laufey's people walked into Asgard on their own? We've got to stop him!" Maren cut Loki off, shouting.

"I was actually hoping you'd go with us," Loki smirked at her.

"Are you mad!? You're going with him? How could you possibly think this is a good idea? This is war, Loki," Maren took a step back away from him.

"Oh, I agree, which is why I completely intend on telling the guard to alert my father after we've arrived in Jotunheim," his smirk turned into a genuine smile while he placed a gentle hand on Maren's shoulder.

"Very well," she spoke with must exasperation. If your father will be aware of this then perhaps I shall attend in case things do not fare well.," Maren's anger calmed, "Who will fight off the frost giants if you two get into trouble anyway if I do not go?"

"Of course," he let out a small laugh, looking down quickly and then looked back up at her gentle face more seriously, "We mustn't tell the others, though or they'll not come."

"Others?"

"The warriors three and Lady Sif shall be joining us to Jotunheim."

"Oh…then let us not keep them waiting, shall we?" Maren gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking off into the palace.

Loki watched her with a kind smile but his smile faded and he lowered his head and eyes with a kind of regret. He finally started after her where the two of them caught up with Thor and the rest of the group. The group hopped on their prepared horses, rearing to leave for the Bridge.

"We need a steed for Maren," Sif commented to Thor.

"I'll be fine," Maren stated with a grin as Gunner walked up behind her. It was at this point that everyone only realized the sheer size of the creature which was as tall as their horses. He had to crouch down for Maren to sit atop him. Not only was he menacing in size, but he was also a very ugly creature in which Maren found charming. He was wolf-like with an arched back, large barrel chest and wiry brown fur. He had small black, beady eyes that scanned his surroundings constantly. His snout was long and thick, and tipped with a wriggling, wet, black nose that breathed in the unfamiliar scents of Asgard. His feet were less paws and more claws that came to a threateningly sharp point. Maren looked proud of Gunner as the two connected as one once Maren found her familiar place atop the creature.

The group speed off down the rainbow bridge down to the Bifrost where Heimdall stood outside, waiting for them. Everyone besides Maren got of their rides. They approached Heimdall cautiously.

"You are not dressed warm enough," Heimdall's strict, emotionless face did not falter with the bit of sass he threw at the warriors. Marren smiled at this, looking down at him from Gunner.

After much convincing of Thor's part, Heimdall reluctantly let them through to Jotunheim after warning them. The bridge lit up and began to spin, suddenly springing the warriors into space. Before being propelled into space, Maren looked to Loki with a concerned face, he looking back at her with an equally concerned look but her vision was blurred as everything began to spin and blur as stars rushed past.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight at Jotunheim

**Chapter 6: The Fight at Jotunheim**

Jotunheim was an icy wasteland that seemed as though it was falling to pieces and completely deserted. Maren was thoroughly unimpressed with the depressing sight. The group made their way through the land, watching the snowflakes fall around them. Frost giants could suddenly be seen, their red eyes staring through the warriors like cold steel daggers. Maren kept a hand on the hilt of one of her daggers at all times. She did not trust these creatures nor was she familiar with her territory which made her uneasy. She hoped they'd leave as soon as they came but they pushed onward, deeper into the dark lit, cold realm. They came upon Laufey on his icy throne. He stood at the sight of them and less out of respect.

Maren jumped down from Gunner watching the threatening eyes watch her beast grumble with low, quiet growls. Maren watched her friends' backs, not paying attention to the offensive words Thor spoke to Laufey. She saw Loki try to talk Thor into retreating and it was working until…

"Run home little princess," a frost giant chuckled.

"Damn," Loki let the word escape as Thor released Mjolnir on the giant, sending him flying backward.

The frost giants narrowed in on the group and Maren prepared herself, unsheathing her daggers, the blades cutting through the cold air. She took in a deep breath before a frost giant attempted to catch her from behind. She side stepped him and swung her blades, slicing the giant in the back watching his blood splatter across the ground. She kicked the giant over, swinging her foot around to kick back another giant headed toward her. Maren jumped on it, bringing down her two daggers into its chest. Pulling them out, she flipped back, sweeping another frost giant off his feet. She sheathed her daggers and quickly and smoothly slid her bow off her back. She took an arrow out of her quiver and shot it into the frost giant's head. She removed the arrow from the giant's still body and reloaded it, sending it flying into another giant jumping down from a mountain onto her. She stepped aside and let the creature fall to its death. She would occasionally look about her environment, watching Hogun throw a blow to a few frost giants. Sif was fierce with her bow staff, impressing Maren. Maren giggled along with Fandral's sarcastic laughs as he fought the giants.

Gunner was able to hold his own as he bucked and kicked as he growled and roared at the frost giants that swarmed around him. A frost giant grabbed Gunner around his thick neck and Gunner threw his body back with great force, throwing the creature away but quickly snapped his jaw onto its foot before it could escape and slammed it onto the ground, crushing it into the ice. He jumped ferociously at an oncoming giant, hooking his front claws into its shoulders and dragging it to the ground under his immense weight. Gunner's jaw clenched down on the giant's head, not giving him the time to scream in fear of the giant teeth. The head shattered into a thousand pieces, the blood spurting into Gunner's mouth, already dripping with saliva.

Gunner charged at a giant that was about to strike Maren, blowing the creature away as he head butted with all the strength behind his muscular legs. Another giant pounded the ground, shaking Maren and Gunner out of balance and blocks of ice emerged, finally knocking them off their feet. The giant gained on them. Maren jumped onto Gunner's massive muzzle and he threw her at the giant as she replaced her bow and arrows. She mauled the giant, the two tumbling over the ground until Maren rolled over to the giant and stabbed him in the face with one of her daggers.

Another giant fell from high ground, about to stomp Maren into the ice but Gunner ran over to her. She took up his fur and he dragged her away before the giant landed. Maren made her way onto Gunner's back and the beast continued running, circling round back to the giant that had almost crushed her. Maren flipped off Gunner's back and drove a foot into the giant's face, landed, and guided her knife through its head. The giant's blood was released as she removed her dagger, gushing out and onto her face. Maren held her head down, letting out a little laugh of excitement.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg shouted out.

Maren looked up in concern but it was too late. Loki had been grabbed by a frost giant. His armor shattered under its strength. Loki stabbed the creature and watch as his arm gradually turned blue and back again. Maren watched him curiously but was interrupted when another giant had snuck up on her. She slid back, under the giant's legs and quickly shot him in the back of the head with an arrow. Her movements were quick and fluid but her knees and elbows were scraped raw from the ice as her armor did not protect these areas. The cold pain stung, coursing through her body and caused her to slow down. She looked over at Fandral who was being helped off ice that had shot into his chest like daggers from the ground. The group was struggling.

Suddenly, a jolt coursed through the ground, releasing a giant Jotunheim beast from an icy exterior prison. It shook the ice from its body and with a slow start, began charging after the warriors after letting out an ear splitting roar. Its immense size was alarming as each step shook the ground.

"Gunner!" Maren shouted for Gunner and she jumped upon him, giving his sides a gentle kick to get the hell out of there.

Gunner ran as fast as his legs could take them, jumping over obstacles and gaps, and ducking under two led the way back as the rest followed, running up behind. Maren soon noticed the ground began to fall to pieces behind them but she would not look back as she urged Gunner to keep moving.

Unfortunately, their path had run out and Gunner came to a stop as the land had been cut off to a cliff. The group watched as the Jotunheim beast's giant, clawed foot pulled it from the other side of the ground. It stood up before the group on its back feet and before Maren could let an arrow fly into the beast's eye, Thor had torn right through the beast's mouth and out the back of its head. The creature fell, as did Maren's aim. She turned her attention to Loki, looking over his arm, wondering if the blue was just a trick of her mind. She looked back to find they were once again surrounded by frost giants who had caught up with them. Gunner growled, clawing his front paws into the ground, rearing to go another round. Maren, too, was ready as she took out her daggers again, spinning them about threateningly. A great light flashed and Odin appeared behind the group upon his seven-legged horse, with his staff in his hand. Maren had mixed feelings toward his appearance. She wanted to continue fighting but knew the fight was against the king's wishes. She also did not want to get caught in this family feud she knew to come.

"Father! We could finish them, together!" Thor called out hopefully.

"Silence!" Odin's words hissed from between his teeth.

Maren turned her attention back to the frost giants, just in case any of them decided to make a surprise attack. They continued to close in on them. Her gaze was obscured as she and the group was pulled back to Asgard. They returned to the Bifrost Bridge where the wounded Fandral was brought back to the palace by Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. Maren hopped off Gunner, leading him slowly away from the argument that had erupted between Odin and his sons. She looked back to stare at Loki's arm, though. Her curiosity was killing her. She tore herself away from her curiosity, though as she took the long path back to the palace with Gunner, placing her daggers back in their sheaths but would not let go of one of their hilts. She fingered her handiwork on the hilt. The leather was smooth and she missed its touch. A part of her did not want to miss it. She never wanted to kill anything until she had left to the Wild Realm and even then she would avoid killing something if she could. This new found bloodlust was alarming to her and she wanted to find a way to wash it out.

"Let's get a bath, Gunner," Maren patted the beast's side, "I think we've earned that for today."

Gunner was wet with cold sweat, his mouth dripping with a mix of frost giant blood and saliva. Maren smeared the blood on her face with one of her hands, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Skin

**Chapter 7: Under the Skin**

Maren wandered the halls of the palace after escorting her father to meet with Odin. She was not told of the purpose of their meeting and so she began to think it would be something negative against her. She was fretful as she walked through the corridors, contemplating what Odin and her father could be speaking secretly about. Her mind stuck with the idea of punishment for her actions in joining Thor and company to Jotunheim. Her mind jumped to other ideas as well, such as perhaps speaking of her dying mother and creating plans for her funeral or perhaps arranging a marriage. No matter what idea came to mind it made Maren uneasy.

She began descending stairs deep into the palace where she was completely unfamiliar with. Her mind was drawn away from the meeting between Odin and her father and turned to worry over whether or not she was allowed in this part of the palace and whether or not she would be able to find her way back. She looked about the dim lit halls. The guards did not seem disturbed by her presence so she continued until she turned a corner and found Loki standing, facing away from her down a small, shallow room. He was staring down at his hands waiting for them to turn blue again.

"Loki?" the word echoed across the room, startling him. He turned to look at her with sad, broken eyes. The light in his eyes had faded, dull and glum.

"Are you okay?" Maren forced a smile.

"I…don't know," Loki turned his focus back to his hands, furling and unfurling them slowly, turning them over and over.

"What happened…back in Jotunheim?" Maren began walking closer to him with great caution and delicacy.

"I don't know," Loki barked at Maren unintentionally and looked up at her, holding back tears of regret after speaking.

"I just want to help you, Loki," Maren had stopped in fear. After waiting for a bit, she continued closing the space between them.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know."

Maren took up his hands in hers, rolling them over and feeling his soft skin under her fingertips.

"What am I?" Loki watched Maren's hands run over his with grossly intent eyes.

"You are Loki, son of Odin. Asgardian. You are my friend."

"Am I?" Loki's face turned sour as his anger rose, "Am I, really?"

Maren responded with a somber face, looking at Loki as though she was searching for the light to unobtainable answers. She took a step back, letting his hands fall and feeling useless for the ones she loved.

"What are the answers you seek, Loki? That you are a frost giant? That you are not of Asgardian blood? What difference would it make?" her anger took hold of her so suddenly that it was overwhelming and she knew it would curse the conversation and even their relationship.

"It makes every difference!" Loki's shouts rang out across the room, vibrating every molecule.

"You are still the same person to us! This changes nothing!"

"It changes everything!" Loki snapped back at her with words like a whip even louder than his last, "You think of me as the same little boy you left when you went away to play in the jungle. I've changed. You do not know me. Not anymore."

Maren could bare to look at him no longer. She stared down at the ground and closed her eyes a bit for escape but behind her eyelids she could only see a young vision of Loki as a child the way he once knew her. His innocent smile was sweet and charming yet at the same time heartbreaking now. Perhaps that Loki was gone but she did not care.

"You think people see the tangle haired little girl that ran about the palace with you and Thor when we were young? They look at me with eyes that see a monster more venomous and vile than the warg I've befriended. But you, you still find it in your heart to love this monster and look upon her with the same eyes you once did. So do not speak to me that it changes everything. You keep your title, your family bonds and your princely crown and palace. You have people that love you no matter who you are even after some of us have come back from playing in the jungle," Maren hissed back at him, throwing her soul into every word and her eyes piercing his.

"Do not tell me how I feel about you," Loki snapped.

He stormed out of the room, not taking his eyes off her though she could see them holding tightly back the tears. He passed her and exited the room, leaving her alone. Once he had turned the corner, he nearly knocked over his mother, Frigga. He frantically apologized to the queen, helping to stabilize her. As soon as she had gotten her footing, Loki rushed off again.

Maren shied away. Her tears fell like beads, shattering on the floor. Frigga walked closer to Maren, placing her hands on Maren's shoulders.

"I heard you two shouting halfway across the palace. What troubles you, dear?" Frigga turned Maren round and hugged her. Maren would not return the hug, though.

"He isn't your son, is he?"

"He will always be my son." Frigga let Maren go.

"You know what I mean. You've lied to him all this time."

"Only to protect him," Frigga smiled slightly.

"Protect him? So he kind find out for himself later in the worst way?" Maren's words had no anger, but instead were flooded with hurt.

"I didn't want him to feel different," Frigga's smile faded immediately, turning to a bitter frown.

"Who cares if he is different?"

"I've done everything in my power to give you children a good life," Frigga's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "I wanted to raise you all equal."

"He was never your child to raise," Maren shoved past Frigga but Frigga took hold of her wrist, twisting the skin tightly in anger.

"You're right. He was not mine to raise but I took him in anyway because I love him like a mother loves a child as I did the same for you while your own mother has fallen ill. I did what I thought to be right and you've no place to judge me. If you truly love him you'll leave him alone. I will not let some wild child from the jungle tear my family apart," Frigga's words were a fierce whisper.

"I take no role in tearing your family apart. It's doing that by itself," Maren took back her wrist and turned the corner, finding her way back to Odin and her father's meeting room where Vidarr stood waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" her father observed her face, red from tears.

"I could ask the same," Maren frowned.

"The King and I spoke of many things, none of your concern. Let us head out home. Your mother waits for us," Vidarr started for the entrance of the palace, not waiting up for Maren. She stood, planted to the spot, watching her father walk away. She began to wonder when Asgard was going to feel like home again.


	8. Chapter 8: Weakness

**Chapter 8: Weakness**

"I came as soon as I could!" Maren burst through the doors of Odin's sleep chambers. He looked peaceful as he slept under the cloak of gold that protected him. Frigga sat by his bedside, holding his hand and Loki on the opposite side. They both turned their attention to her, looking at her with sad and forgiving eyes. Their anger toward her had subsided due to the circumstances. Maren got closer to the foot of the bed, not taking her eyes off the king.

"How is he?"

"Fine. I fear for him, though," Frigga looked back to her beloved husband.

"Please excuse me," Loki stood, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Loki turned Maren and led her out into the hallway. His hand was ginger on the small of her back as he guided her along with care. Maren's heart suddenly jumped into her throat. As soon as they were comfortably far away enough from Odin's sleeping chambers Loki stopped her.

"I am grateful that you have come, truly," Loki held dearly onto Maren's arms.

"Of course," Maren swallowed hard as she looked up into his eyes.

"I must apologize for the way I've acted recently. You've only tried your best to help and I'm afraid I've been less than appreciative," Loki broke his stare, turning his eyes to the ground.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too," Maren attempted to catch his gaze back in which she succeeded, "I just want everything to be alright. Are you…are you alright?"

"Perfect," Loki smiled, leaning down to give her a small kiss on the lips.

Maren looked at him in confusion.

"I've news," Loki finally confessed, "Because my father has fallen into Odin Sleep and Thor is banished I've taken up the burden of the throne."

Maren's eyes widened and suddenly realized her manners as she bent her knee to bow. Loki watched her fall before him and secretly smiled as she bowed her head. He shook himself from his dream and took up her arms to bring her to a stand.

"Please…don't…" Loki forced the words.

"And what of Thor's banishment? If there need a new King, Thor is next in line…not you," Maren chose her words wisely, not to offend.

"I cannot release Thor from his banishment. Not yet," Loki said.

"You'll not release him. Not ever. Will you? Why do you lie to me?" Maren was suspicious. She looked into the ice of his eyes.

"What has happened to you since we last spoke?"

"Odin explained everything to me, about my past and how he took me in as an abandoned frost giant child in order to unite Asgard and Jotunheim," Loki spoke with much despair.

"At least you know what you are, now…" Maren spoke sympathetically.

"Perhaps…" Loki bit his lip, nervous for his next words, "I must confess to you, Maren. I cannot lie to you much longer. It was I that let the frost giants into Asgard the day of Thor's ceremony."

"What?" the word seeped through Maren's lips, almost like a whisper. She gazed at him, confused and betrayed. Hurt sank deeply into her expression.

"I was going to tell you before, but…" Loki could not finish his sentence for Maren had slapped him across the face with great force. He looked back at her in surprise, holding the cheek she had struck tenderly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You were right. You are not the Loki I once knew. Betraying your brother like this? This is not the act of a great King," Maren restrained herself from shouting.

"I've only done what was in the best interest of Asgard," Loki did not hold back his shouts as he snapped back at her.

"To endanger everyone by letting in Jotun?"

"Better than having a reckless Thor on the throne! If you'd just listen," Loki went to grab Maren's hand but she pulled away.

"To more lies? How many lies have you whispered into my ears and poisoned my mind with, Loki?"

"I only mean to destroy Jotunheim to end this war!"

"That you have started!"

"That Thor started!"

"You cannot destroy a whole planet and its people for a war that was not started by them!"

"Wasn't it?"

"Oh…" Maren paused, surprised at the sudden realization that she had come to, "You mean to destroy Jotunheim while Thor is banished so you'll have the throne to yourself…is that it?"

"Because it is mine!" Loki slapped Maren so that it threw her off balance and she landed hard on the floor. He went to his knees, pinning her down.

"I would have had you as my queen! We could have been greater than Odin and Frigga as rulers of Asgard."

"Get off!" Maren struggled under Loki's strength, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Guards!" Loki called out and five guards appeared, taking up Maren.

"Take her to a cell," Loki followed behind the guards as they started for the prisoner keep. Maren's shouts and screams echoed over the halls of the palace. She kicked and squirmed as she was dragged down the steps. Finally, she was thrown into a holding cell. Loki looked down at her through the barrier, holding his hands behind his back as he watched her work her ways to her hands and knees.

"Leave us…and have that beast of hers locked up down here as well," Loki's words drove the guards away and they ran up the steps. The two were alone and a dark silence crept into the room.

"I should have you killed," Loki's voice died down.

"You should have," Maren agreed. Her lavender eyes stared at him darkly.

"Just another disappointment, I suppose," Loki turned on his heel to start off.

"You tried to take Mjolnir, didn't you?" Maren had a devilish laugh about her words. She was smirking at him.

Loki stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"But you couldn't! You'll never be worthy!" Maren shouted.

Loki pounded on the barrier, a snarl in his voice and tears in his eyes, "Only because you make me weak!"

He turned again and rushed out of the room. Maren was left alone on the cold marble floors of her cell. She attacked the furniture about the room, upturning the bed and flipping over tables, shattering glass and tearing apart the books. Pages flew about the room. Maren's braid had fallen out into a mess of tangles as tears poured from her face and screams from her mouth.

_Lies_. _All of it._

Who was she kidding after all?


	9. Chapter 9: The Bifrost

**Chapter 9: The Bifrost**

Maren sat, cross-legged on the floor of her cell. Her eyes were closed and she focused on her breathing as she meditated…and waited. Across from her in a cell was Gunner. He paced around the edges of his own cell. The guards had brought him in only moments before. Occasionally he would pound and scratch at the floors or walls. Maren hissed at him to stop and the beast lowered his head, his eyes blinking at her in desperation.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard coming down the steps into the room. Gunner dug his claws into the ground and growled viciously. Maren opened her eyes to see that it was Frigga coming down the steps. When Gunner noted this he immediately stopped his fuss. Maren stood.

"My queen, what brings you down here?" Maren said with little surprise.

"Hush down. We do not want to attract the attention of the guards," Frigga stood before Maren, looking up at her with hope, "I know where you're loyalties lie. Please…bring my son back."

Frigga took down the barriers to both Maren and Gunner's cells. Maren got up and walked over to the warg, stroking his wiry snout. Frigga handed her her daggers hesitantly, as though she did not want Maren to use them against her son.

"I'll do my best," Maren said taking up the daggers, sliding them in her silk belt.

"You'll find him at the Bifrost Bridge," Frigga called after Maren as she took off up the steps with Gunner trailing behind her.

As soon as they made it out of the palace, Maren hopped atop Gunner and his strong legs pushed onwards, beating down hard on the ground as he ran as fast as he could. The wind slipped through Maren's white tangles as they sped down the bridge. She could see a distant light at the end of the bridge shoot out toward Jotunheim. She was too late. She pulled back on Gunner's fur, causing the creature to come to a sudden stop. Maren jumped down from the beast, turning to face him.

"I must go alone, now. If I need you, I will call," Maren whispered in his ear. The warg nuzzled her with his snout and Maren shot off again. She reached the end of the bridge where she found Loki staring up at the icy branches that broke out from the Bifrost.

"Loki!" Maren shouted, standing in the entrance.

Loki turned about in surprise, looking down at Maren. She rushed toward the center of the mechanism but before Loki could stop her the immense power knocked her back and hurtling to the ground.

"Don't be stupid! You'll die!" Loki shouted, angrily.

"Rather I than an entire race!"

"What care do you have of the Jotunheim? You had slaughtered them before," Loki growled.

"In defense!" Maren got back to her feet.

"Then defend against this!" Loki swung his staff, catching her across the face and throwing her back off her feet. She quickly unsheathed her daggers, and made her way back to a stand. She ran at him, dodging his swings and elbowed him in the gut. He lost his air for a moment, choking. She spun and swung her foot, driving it into his face, throwing him across the room. He wiped the blood from his cheek, smiling cynically.

"How did you get out, anyway?" Loki looked up to her.

"I have my ways," Maren did not smile, she did not blink or show any emotion at all. Loki swiped his staff at her ankles, tearing her back down to the ground. She rolled to dodge his next swing and jumped back to her feet, crossing her daggers to catch Loki's staff.

"So much for love," Loki frowned.

"If you could ever call it that," Maren growled behind gritted teeth.

"Stop this!" Thor's voice boomed from the entrance of the dome. The two turned, taking their attention off each other but they did not let up. Maren quickly turned back and, with great force, she pushed the staff's weight off of her, pushing Loki back a few steps. Thor quickly walked over, beside Maren. Loki swung at him but Thor warded the staff of with Mjolnir as it clanged and bounced off the hammer with a sudden jolt.

"I will not fight you brother," Thor demanded.

"I'm not your brother…I never was," Loki's words cut deeper than his blows. He charged at the two of them, ready to swing his staff, Thor swung Mjolnir with great might, propelling both him and Loki out of the dome and onto the bridge. Maren quickly ran after them, whistling for Gunner. She watched as Loki hung from the bridge. Thor slowly walked over to him to help him back up. When Maren turned to look back at the Bifrost she had walked into the end of Loki's staff.

"Loki…please," Maren choked up blood with the words. Loki's smirk of pleasure soon turned sour as regret twinkled in his eyes. He released the staff from her heart, watching her fall with a sort of displeasure and disappointment. Maren lay on the bridge, her blood seeping out from under her body. Gunner rushed to her, sniffing her and turned, growling at Loki. He leapt with great might, landing on him and pinning him to the ground. His teeth dripped with saliva as he threatened him with great snaps of his jaw that could tear off his head with a single bite. Thor took up Mjolnir and began to slam it to the bridge. Once, twice, three times. Thor finally made a tenth, final, mighty blow, shattering the bridge which blew everyone on it back as the explosion's immense power destroyed the dome, cutting off the connection to Jotunheim. Gunner retreated back up the bridge, tail between his legs. Maren's body had disappeared and he sniffed the bridge in search of her. Loki hurtled toward the abyss of no return, staff in hand, until Thor took up Loki's staff, shortly followed by Odin, who appeared in a flash of light, holding on to Thor's ankle. Thor and Loki swung in the space like a flag in the wind. Maren appeared, unharmed and running toward them, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched Loki hanging on for his life.

"Loki!" she could not bring herself to run any faster to him. He did not see nor hear her as he let go of the staff and fell into the void. Maren stopped where she was, giving up and fell to her knees. Her voice was lost as she attempted to scream out her lungs. All that came out were tears. Her eyes shut and mouth gaping, searching for her screams. It was as though her heart was jammed against her voice box in her throat. Gunner nuzzled her back in encouragement, whining and sniffing. Maren gave up on her voice and wrapped her arms around the beast's snout for support as she slowly made her way to a stand. She walked him over to the edge of the bridge where Odin had pulled up Thor. She looked out into the vast space, ignoring the other two. Thor watched her tears roll down her face, one after another.

"When I went away to the Wild Realm, I knew I could return to the ones I love. It is a different matter when they die," Maren had finally found her voice.


End file.
